Go Hence and Talk About These Sad Things
by notaproductivehumanbeing
Summary: Rivalries ensue when Kirk and Spock both realized the love Leonard. But who does Leonard like? Does he like anyone? Mostly 3rd person. No slash just yet. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

We Soar Until We Fall

**Don't own Star Trek, never will. [Unless someone wants to be really nice for my birthday!]**

Someone opened the door to the Sickbay. "Doctor, may I talk to you for a minute?"

Leonard McCoy looked up from his paperwork and into the face of the resident Vulcan.

"Depends, Spock. Does it involve correcting my logic and or glaring mistakes? Or is it just to see my beautiful face?" Leonard said tauntingly, sounding upset but actually relieved. Anything to distract him from paperwork.

"Not this time, Doctor." Leonard raised his eyebrows, detecting the bit of amusement in Spock's voice.

"Well then, get on with it Spock. I don't have all day." Leonard moved down his desk, and Spock moved with him.

"You know that Vulcans cannot feel love or jealousy, correct?" Leonard stopped rummaging around his desk and looked up again, scrutinizing the Vulcan's face.

"Of course, you idiot. Get on with it." Spock cleared his throat and clenched his hands tightly behind his back.

"I do believe the Captain has feelings for you, Doctor." Leonard gaped at Spock, mouth open and eyes wide.

"The Captain? Have feelings for a scrawny old man like me? Impossible, Spock. Besides, isn't he seeing a girl named Kaila or Gaila or something?" Spock shook his head.

"They ended their relationship a few weeks ago, Doctor." Leonard ran his hand through his hair, and caught the Vulcan tracing his movements with his eyes. Leonard had a new thought,

"Are you jealous that I might like Jim back, Mr. Spock?" he said, incredulously. The Vulcan only shook his head, and left a very sceptical Leonard behind.

"Jim have feelings for me? Yeah, right. Spock will eat meat before he has feelings for me." He mumbled quietly to himself. He added, "I might go crazy and start talking to myself if that happens." He chuckled darkly, and went back to work, almost forgetting Spock entirely.

Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bones? Where are you?" A drunken James T. Kirk ambled into a completely dark Sickbay. Leonard McCoy, or Bones as Kirk called him, was half asleep, drooling on his arm, almost completely covered in darkness except for the small light on his desk, completely forgotten. But by the time Kirk wondered aimlessly over to the light, Leonard was already up and wiping the drool off his wrist. He took one look at the bruised and bloody captain, stood up quickly and started rummaging around the shelves.

"Dammit Jim! What was your poison this time?" Leonard demanded and looked up into the rumpled face of his long-time friend worriedly. He was struck with Spock's words suddenly. He brushed the thoughts away and returned to the task at hand.

"Somthin' blue. It wazzlike blue rasthberries, and thizz guy came up and punched thelights outtame for hitting on his girrll." Leonard searched more frantically. Jim only had a lisp when he was really boozed. He finally came up with a sedative hypo. It'll have to do. He injected into Jim's neck, and fought off Jim's flailing limbs.

"Stopit! That hurths!" Leonard only rolled his eyes and waited for Jim to fall unconscious. When he finally did, McCoy picked him up gently [For an oldish man, he was surprisingly strong] and laid him on a sickbay bed. He decided to look over Jim, just in case, and grimaced at the deep scratch covering most of his bicep. He sighed and grabbed some disinfectant, portable dermal regenerator, and a strip of gauze. _A little low tech, but it'll do._ He thought, dabbing at the cuts all over Kirk's body. _Stupid Kirk, getting drunk for no reason at all. Getting himself all scratched up and expecting me to fix it every time. One day, I won't be here. Then where will he be? _Leonard was so busy cleaning wounds and bitching silently that he didn't hear the door shushing open and shut.

"Leonard? Are you here?" Spock unmistakeable tenor rung out through the nearly empty Medical Bay. Leonard cursed internally. _I don't need Spock to be here! It's 2AM! Why is he awake anyhow? _

"I'm here, Spock. What do you want? Is something wrong?" Leonard whispered into the darkness.

"Hello, Leonard. Good evening." Leonard started at the sight of the Vulcan right in front of him, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"I need to converse with you, Leonard," Spock was cut off by McCoy's groan of frustration.

"Can't it wait, Spock? I don't want to hear about policies and regulations. I have a patient here if you didn't notice," He thumbed over his shoulder to the sleeping Kirk. "And I would rather focus on him right now instead of you." Spock's eyes darted towards Kirk, and sped back to rest on McCoy's face.

"I need to talk with you, Leonard." Spock insisted. McCoy ran a hand through his hair, and sighed angrily.

"No, Spock. Not now. I'll see you in the morning." He ushered Spock towards the door, but Spock stayed put.

"Isn't stubbornness a rather human emotion, Spock?" Leonard said, grinning sleepily. Spock seemed to be having an internal battle within himself, his expression stayed motionless but his eyes flickered through a different emotion every second. Finally, a clear winner came through, and Spock launched himself at McCoy. Stunned for only a second, McCoy moved nimbly out of the way as Spock went careening in his direction.

"What the hell, Spock!" He half screamed as Spock disappeared into the darkness that currently was his Sickbay. A pair of warm, dangerously strong arms suddenly crept around him from behind, and Leonard stood stock still.

"My dear Leonard, I wanted to talk to you." The unmistakeable voice sounded in McCoy's ear.

"Let me go, you damned hobgoblin!" Leonard growled at Spock, trying to sound confident when really, he was a whimpering 5 year old girl inside.

"I'd rather not, Leonard. I quite enjoy holding you like this." Spock stretched out over him, and his voice was now at his chin.

"I don't know why, but I find you fascinating." Spock's fingers wrapped around Leonard's wrist, and Leonard finally came to his senses and snapped his wrist back towards Spock's face.

"Don't call me Leonard, you green blooded bastard. I'm only Leonard to my friends. To you, I'm Doctor." Spock drew back for a second, but crushed onto the poor Doctor with more force.

"Okay, Doctor. Since you're a doctor, you can diagnose these symptoms. Whenever I'm around you, I feel my heartbeat beat erratically and my blood pressure rise. I find you aesthetically pleasing Doctor, and I find joy at the sound of your voice. Is this love, Doctor? Vulcans cannot feel love for another, but you have seemed to have broken me." Spock seemed to be lost in thought, so McCoy took this opportunity to wrench his body from the Vulcan's grasp.

"Look, you pointy eared asshole, I feel nothing for you. Only in a platonic way, and maybe not even that. Stay away from me." The last few words came at as a low Southern growl, and Spock looked momentarily deterred.

"I want nothing to do with you, your heart, your mind, your anything!" McCoy inched up to the seemingly frozen Vulcan, and poked him hard in the chest.

"And you better stay the hell away from Jim." Leonard added, as an afterthought. He didn't want this… this… _Vulcan_ near his Jim. The Vulcan caught Leonard's hands in his iron grip and bent down to kiss the knuckles and all over his hands. That was the moment that Jim decided to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

*** I don't own Star Trek. Gene Roddenberry created it, Paramount made a movie about it, but it's not mine.**

James T. Kirk awoke with a start. He looked around him in the dim light and saw the Sickbay. He instantly made the connection. He groaned and sat back in his bed.

He tried to force the words from his mouth, but only a gasping sound came out. A severe pain seemed to be eating the muscles in his forehead. He massaged the disintegrating muscles, and called out again, trying to produce sound from his mouth, but failing.

He sat up and noticed a dark lump about 50 feet away from him. He leaned forward and squinted his eyes at it.

"Is that you, Bones?" He tried to say, but was again unfruitful. He squinted and grabbed for a power cord that snaked across the ground. He flicked it on, and a second light flickered on, weakly but there. Finally taking it all in, Kirk widened his eyes at the sight in front of him.

50 feet in front of him, lay Bones struggling to get away from Spock who was kissing his hands and wrists. He could barely hear anything over his pounding headache, but he sure heard Leonard's deep voice yelling at Spock to let him go.

"Let. Me. GO!" Bones said in a pronounced Southern accent, yanking his hands away from the Vulcan just to have them pulled back again.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Leonard." Spock said, sounding somewhat sultry_ [!]_. Kirk watched, mouth gaping, as Leonard flailed away from Spock, and Spock just pulled him tighter.

"GET AWAY FROM ME NOW, OR I WILL SEDATE YOU!" Leonard screamed into Spock's face, obviously forgetting that it was night time, and he would wake up everybody.

"I'm willing to take that chance, Doctor." Spock said, sounding dangerous. It was then that Kirk decided to help Leonard, and he edged out of the bed, glad that Leonard and Spock were facing the wall, not the bed. He silently crept towards the shelves, still unseen.

He quietly read the labels, and picked one that was strong enough to knock a Vulcan out. He thanked the requisite course he had to take in Starfleet for necessary medical information. He tip-toed over to Spock's back, and swiftly planted the hypo into Spock's neck. Spock, oblivious anything but Leonard, simply collapsed on top of Leonard a few seconds later. Leonard breathed a sigh of relief, and went back into Doctor mode.

"Jim? What are you doing up? You should be asleep!" Leonard crossed his arms. He then looked down at the unconscious Vulcan sitting in his lap and sighed. "Are you steady enough to get him off of me?" Kirk just nodded and yanked the sleeping Vulcan away from Leonard. Leonard rose from the floor, and stretched his limbs.

"Vulcan's are the most rotten things ever to roam around in this galaxy. Who did he think he was?" Leonard noticed that Kirk was gazing at him intently, obviously waiting for him to say something.

"And thank you, Jim. If it wasn't for you waking up, I don't know what would have happened. I might have to take extra strong sedatives everywhere with me now." Jim held out his arms. Leonard looked at them curiously. Jim quickly motioned hugging himself, and Leonard finally got the drift. He collapsed into Jim's arms, and started to shiver.

"Why, Jim? That was practically rape! What would have happened if you hadn't woken up? He was so strong…" Jim just held his friend tighter, not saying anything, partly because his headache was too strong, partly because he didn't want to ruin the moment. He rubbed the quivering back of his friend, and sighed when Leonard put his head on his shoulder. They stood there for a second, with Jim just holding his friend, until Leonard got a hold of himself.

He extracted himself from Jim's warm arms, and wiped his face with the edge of his shirt.

"Get back in bed now, Jim. You need to be okay in the morning for duty." He looked quickly down at the motionless body on the floor, forgotten in the hug session. "Let's get him up on a bed. Let's hope he's not going through pon farr." Jim looked at his friend, silently asking questions, and Leonard just shook his head.

"Never mind. Just help me move him." He took a hold of his arms and Jim caught his legs. They lugged him over to a bed farthest away from Leonard's desk, and released him roughly. Leonard rubbed his aching arms and looked over at Jim pleadingly.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I just can't…. be near him. What if he tries to?" Jim just hugged his friend again. Leonard chuckled softly, and said quietly, "I take that as a yes."

Jim groaned at a particularly painful pain wave, and Leonard remembered Jim's current hung-over state. He extracted himself from Jim's arms again and dashed over to the medical shelves to get a pain-numbing hypo. Jim moved so his neck was unobstructed and waited patiently as the cold hypo was pressed down on his neck and the plunger pushing down, forcing the needle into his skin.

After the hypo had been administrated, Jim laid down in his bed and held his arm's open. Leonard jumped into them, and they remained like that, with Jim curled over his friend's body, almost protective of the older man. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was, "Thanks again, darling." He loved it when Bones called him darling. He smiled and fell asleep, his best friend right beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard McCoy woke up with a start. He glared at the white ceiling above him and wondered sleepily, _Where am I? _That particular question was answered when he saw a plaque with his name on it beside a large metal door. Not only his name, but the word Doctor. With that word, the whole night before flashed by. Images of Spock crushing him, so close to crushing his lungs, made Leonard shiver. _Goddamn Vulcans_, he thought to himself. He looked around him, and saw his best friend's face. Looking down, he saw that Jim's arms were still around him. He smiled warmly at Jim, and slowly removed his arms from his torso; half wishing he could just fall back into his arms and sleep. He sighed, contemplating this idea, and shook his head.

_Never going to work_, he thought to himself grumpily, and lugged himself out of bed to check on Spock. No matter how much he hated Spock right now, he was a patient. And he was the doctor. He strode over to Spock's current bed and, grabbing a tricorder from the nightstand, began to check him over.

_No pon farr, no space pollen. What was wrong with Spock? _He thought to himself, determined to figure out why Spock was acting so in love with him. God knows it's not because of his sparkling personality. He heard blankets moving from the other side of the room, and sudden warmth as Jim hugged him from behind.

"Morning, sleepyhead. How'd you sleep?" Leonard asked his friend concernedly.

"Good, good. My headaches pretty much gone now." Jim's gravelly voice echoed in the small room, and Leonard was half surprised at how raspy it was. Jim smiled hugely at him and added quietly, "I sleep well with you around me."

Half embarrassed about this, Leonard looked at his friend accusingly, but Jim avoided this by burying his head into Leonard's shoulder. Leonard wrote off this sudden affection for a reaction to the medicine. Jim would work it out of his system. Spock's words flew through his head again, and Leonard remembered with the grace of a building blowing up. Was Jim acting like this because he liked him? Or a reaction to a hypospray? Leonard shook it out of his head, and brushed Jim off. Jim stood there for a second, looking like he saw his puppy get kicked by Santa Claus.

"Oh c'mon, Jim. You know I can't resist you when you do that face." Leonard said teasingly.

Jim's kicked puppy look disappeared, and a grin of epic proportions took its place. "I know. That's why I keep doing it."

He stuck out his tongue at Leonard. Leonard winced and said, "Why don't you take a shower and brush your teeth? You smell like a bar bathroom." Jim laughed and punched Leonard in the shoulder. "Okay then, you big meanie. I will." With that, Jim pranced out of the room and towards the showers.

Leonard rolled his eyes in his direction, and focused his eyes back on Spock, who was now just on the verge of awareness. Leonard felt 10 times more awkward._ If only Chapel was here_, he thought, _she could do this. Not me._

"Hello Leonard. I see you had a good sleep." Spock reached up and brushed Leonard's face with the back of his surprisingly warm hand. Leonard pulled away and felt a slight urge to laugh at Spock's face. He looked the Vulcan equivalent of sad, which was his lips 1.23287 cm downward and his posture slumped. Leonard suddenly felt bad at this urge, and resisted another one to call Jim from the bathroom and have him protect him from Spock.

"I'm here to see what's wrong with you, Spock. Is it pon farr? I think you're a little too young for it, but I don't know. Any ancient Vulcan ailments that I should be aware of?" Leonard said, eyes never leaving the tricorder.

"No, Leonard-"Spock was cut off with a cry of "DON'T CALL ME LEONARD!" from McCoy. Jim, finished with his shower, ran into the room at the scream with nothing but a towel on.

"What's going on, Bones? Why, good morning Spock. Had a lively night, didn't we?" Jim said, looking pointedly into Spock's eyes. Spock looked away and blushed a light green. Jim grinned, turned away from Spock, and pulled Leonard into a tight hug.

"Do I smell better now? Huh? Do I?" Jim grinned and rubbed himself against Leonard. Leonard wiggled away from Jim, and Jim laughed. "You smell like my shampoo, Jim." Leonard whispered into the top of Jim's head. "Exactly! Wow, you should be in Vegas or something." Jim said sarcastically. Leonard suddenly remembered the Vulcan and broke away from Jim.

The Vulcan looked ready to murder Jim. His fists were bunched up in blankets, and behind his eyes were the flaming pits of hell, waiting to be broken free and set upon Jim. "Captain, I don't believe that's proper standards to greet humans in that manner. Now, will you kindly step away from the Doctor?" Spock said coldly.

Jim shook his head and clung tighter to Leonard. "Make me!"

Something in Spock's eyes told Leonard that he would, gladly and without any guilt, and he stepped away from Jim.

"You! You stay here. I need to run a few checks on that shoulder of yours. And Spock, you're free to go. I'm finished scanning you." Leonard ordered.

Jim looked over at Spock gloatingly, and Spock glowered at him.

"As you wish, Doctor." With that, Spock stepped up and swept out of the Medical Bay.

"Now, you! Go to the sickbed and stay there!" He turned to Jim and said, quite loudly.

Jim happily obliged and sat, swinging his legs back and forth like he was six.

Leonard sighed, and gathered a few instruments of torture, as Jim fondly called them, to set Jim right again. _This is going to be a fun week,_ he thought sadly, and walked over to Jim to work on his wounds.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jim, I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"But you're off duty right now. Who says I can't just hang in here for a while?"

"I say, Jim. I have important things to do. Not babysit you."

"But, Bones!"

"Don't tempt me. I could make you have physicals every week for this year."

"Okay, fine. Have your goddamn way."

"Don't worry, Jim! I will!"

Leonard McCoy laughed and waved goodbye to a pouting James Kirk, and stepped into his office. He stopped, closed his eyes, and breathed in. He felt happy today. Almost inhumanly happy, judging from his usual mood of crankiness and sorrow. He walked to his chair and sat down, propping his feet up on the table and wishing he had a hat to put over his eyes, like what he did in Georgia.

Suddenly, his personal PADD made a high bleeping noise. He made a grunt of annoyance, and picked it up, peering at it annoyed.

An old-fashioned envelope danced on his screen, and he allowed himself a brief chuckle. He programmed it to do that silly thing and he goddamn well enjoyed it too. He tapped at the Open button, and a short letter from Spock appeared.

To: Leonard

From: Spock

Dear Leonard,

I am truly sorry about what happened 2.5 Terran days ago. I hadn't meditated, and emotions clouded my mind. I don't regret, however, my expression of affection for you. I must inquire if you feel affection towards me. If yes, please respond. If no, please respond anyway. It is nice to receive messages from you.

Sincerely,

Spock.

Leonard sighed and pressed the Delete button. He felt bad to not respond to Spock. But what he did to Leonard, coming on to him like that, made Leonard feel like he needed Jim around all the time. And God knows Jim was getting tired of his company. Everyone was.

Leonard sighed, and pressed New Message. He would have to get this done anyway.

To: Spock

From: Leonard

Dear Spock,

Uh, Yeah. I don't really feel comfortable doing this. This is weird. I'm sorry about your emotional outburst. Must have killed you to feel like a human. Of course, you love my scrawny ass. I hate yours. I'm sorry, Spock. That's all I'm going to feel for you. Try Jim. He likes you. Sort of.

P.S You have a physical 2 days from now, at 0900 hours.

Signed,

Leonard McCoy

He pressed Send, and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and sighed, his lips turning down into a frown. Spock is annoying. Jim is annoying too, but in friendly, happy way that Leonard didn't mind. Ever since that night, Jim has been hugging him out of the blue. Leonard always returns them, even when they're on the Bridge in front of everyone. Especially on the Bridge in front of everyone. Always in front of Spock. Leonard had to admit that it was entertaining to see Spock's face when that happened, an _I-want-to-punch-Jim's-face-in-but-I-must-keep-my-emotions-under-control _face that was hilarious, in only Leonard's eyes of course.

A ding sounded from the PADD again. Leonard groaned, and picked up the PADD again.

He ignored the happy dancing envelope and pressed Open. A similarly written letter opened in front of Leonard's eyes.

From: Spock

To: Leonard

Dear Leonard,

I feel no awkwardness at this conversation. I feel pleasantly content, although I do feel sad at your non-existent feelings toward me. I did, however, ask Jim if he harboured feelings for me. He replied in the negative, and said he had feelings for someone else. Presumably you, I would imagine. I must warm you that Vulcan's feel more deeply than your Terran emotions, and stubbornness is one I feel deeply. I also feel love toward you Leonard and I will not "give up" easily.

P.S I cannot wait.

Sincerely,

Spock

Leonard read it over again, feeling strangely endeared by Spock's words. Maybe Spock wasn't deliberately trying to get him in the sack? Maybe he had an adolescent crush on him. That, Leonard didn't mind. He clicked Reply to Message, and typed quickly.

To: Spock

From: Leonard

Dear Spock,

You can't wait for a physical? First time I've ever hear that. Anyway, I am aware Jim has feelings for me. He's made that apparent. I don't mind him though. He's harmless unlike you, I must add. I do think I have feelings for either you or Jim. I won't tell you now. And trust me, you'll know soon enough.

Signed,

Leonard McCoy

Leonard sent that, and turned it off. He chuckled and sat back in his chair again, thinking about both Jim and Spock. There was Spock; strict, brunette, logical, and, to put it into teenage terms, quite hot. Jim, on the other hand, was caring, blonde, cocky, and seemed if the sun had implanted itself into him. He was also quite hot. Leonard chuckled quietly to himself. These two pillars to attractiveness were both attracted to the old, cranky doctor. He has been told by many people that he was attractive; he doesn't think anything of it. He tried to remember what he looked like, and came up with brown eyes and hair, tall, and a southern accent. Smile? Non-existent, and only maybe appears when Jim is around or he beat Spock at something.

The PADD gave a beep again, and Leonard just watched the envelope dance for a few minutes. When the tiny song was over and the envelope stopped dancing a minute later, he heaved his arms to grab the edge of it, and clicked Open.

To: Leonard

From: Spock

Dear Leonard,

I hope it's me.

Sincerely,

Spock

Leonard shook his head, and placed it down on his desk. He laced his fingers behind his head, and leaned back in his chair. He propped his feet onto the desk, and tried to feel as happy as before.

No such luck. Maybe the mood had gone back to Georgia' along with his sanity.

A door opened right behind him, and he stifled a twinge of annoyance.

"Who is it?" he said, loudly.

"It's me, Leonard. I have to tell you something."

Leonard spun around in his chair, and was faced with a large bouquet of flowers.

"I love you, Leonard."

CLIFFHANGERS NANANANA!

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Knock it off, Jim! Where did you get flowers on a starship?" Leonard said, brushing the flowers away from his face and glaring at the blonde's face.

"Sulu grows great roses. I know they're your favourite. I love you, Leonard. I mean that with all my heart." Jim insisted again, pushing the flowers back into Leonard's face. Leonard felt a pang of annoyance at this gesture, and then felt bad. Was it Jim's fault that Spock said that he had feelings for him too? Now Jim just made it official. And much more difficult.

"That's funny. Spock just emailed me to say he had feelings for me too." Leonard said nonchalantly, grabbing a petal from the bouquet and twirling it between his fingers. Jim looked like someone just kicked him in the balls.

"W-what? Spock admitted he has feelings for you? Why that green-blooded-!" Jim said, sputtering and turning red in the face. From anger or from embarrassment? Leonard didn't know.

"You're starting to sound like me, Jim." Leonard said, smiling and chuckling to himself. Jim's _kicked-in-the-balls _face dissolved at the sight of one of Leonard's rare smiles. Jim allowed himself to smile at Leonard, and he plopped down on Leonard's desk. They sat there in comfortable silence, and after a while Jim broke it.

"Do you love me, Leonard?" Jim looked down with a pleading face.

"Uh…. Just as a friend right now, Jim. I'm sorry." Leonard looked away, and Jim took it the wrong way.

"Y-you love that green hobgoblin, don't you?" Jim's painful testicle face appeared again.

"No, I don't-!" Leonard started, but Jim interrupted him by grabbing his chin and bringing it close to his face.

"It doesn't matter. I will try my hardest to make you fall for me. Not him." His words were whispers across his skin, and the word _him_ was growled. Jim gazed for a second into Leonard's brown eyes, and Leonard couldn't help but look into Jim's blue ones.

"I will try, Leonard. I will." He said quietly, letting go of Leonard's chin. Leonard felt almost sad at the disappearance of Jim's warm touch. Jim said goodbye to him, and started out the door, a determined look on his face.

Leonard felt almost scared. The things Jim did when he was determined. He shook his head, and picked up the roses. Small and red, he cupped one of the blooms in his hand and brought it up to his nose, breathing it in deeply. His mind immediately felt depressed at the thought that these pretty things would die. He stood up, and gathered a decorative vase that he bought on Velas 7. He filled it halfway with water, and placed the roses gently inside. He placed them on his desk, and stared at them for a while, waiting for them to do something interesting.

No such luck. Leonard sighed and plopped his feet back on the floor with a thump. He stretched upwards, feeling all the vertebrae in his spine popping, and shook his shoulders. He stood up, and walked around his office. Oh how he wished he had free time when he was arm deep in a chest cavity. Now, it just seemed boring. Leonard paced the office a few more times, and decided to get ice cream.

Ice cream was an experience in itself on the Enterprise. Everybody's favourite flavour, from Sulu's chocolate-kiwi-pineapple to Jim's pistachio-strawberry-bubblegum, was stocked in a special replicating unit right in the very corner of the cafeteria. After dinner, it was a race to get a scoop of it before the crowds trampled you. It was 12:20 now. Nobody would be there, Leonard thought rather naively.

Boy, was he wrong.

Large crowds gathered by this small machine in the corner, Chekov, Sulu and Uhura among them. All yelling at another to move their fat arse and let them get some, before the circuits shorted out again. Scotty hated to fix it, but would never turn down his favourite reward; a cone of whisky-chocolate.

Leonard sighed and leaned on a table; his eyes tracing the crowd looking for an opening at the machine. He spotted one, and dashed over. He yelled his order out, and waited patiently as the machine hummed and spat out his ice cream. Jim always made fun of his favourite flavour. So what if vanilla with rainbow sprinkles was girly? It was the only ice cream he ate.

He grabbed the cup of ice cold ice cream and sat down next to Chekov, Uhura, and Sulu; all digging into their own ice cream.

Chekov seemed to have gotten some sort of rainbow sherbet, Uhura got Rocky Road, and Sulu got his usual, the disgusting looking mess of chocolate, kiwi, and pineapple. They all quieted when Leonard sat down. Uhura gave him a murderous look, stood up, and left.

"What was that all about?" Leonard said to Chekov, dismayed. He and Uhura weren't the best of friends; but they got along.

"Missus Uhura haz a crush on Meester Spock." Chekov began, but was shut up by Sulu's glare.

Leonard felt it click inside his head. Was he really that dumb? Apparently so.

"Leonard." A green faced Vulcan rushed over to the table and stood above them, hands behind his back and sweating.

_Sweating? _Leonard thought questioningly, half expecting him to have killed someone. _What did he do-_

His question was answered by a bruised and heavily bleeding Kirk who dashed through the door a second later.

"Leonard, I told the Captain that I had feelings for you, and he attempted to cause me bodily harm. I had no other resort than to punch him, to get him away from me." Spock said, glaring at Kirk.

"LIES!" Kirk roared, shooting Spock a murderous look and wiping his face with his shirt.

"He actually demanded I stay away from my best friend, Bones! I couldn't do that! So, I kinda… punched him in the chest. He punched back far harder in my face."

Leonard looked sadly at his half-melted ice cream. He knew he wouldn't finish it.

Why do the most influential people on this ship have a crush on him?

God, why him!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. I do, however, own the plot. **

"C'mon Jim. Let's get you patched up before things get worse." Leonard stood up, and grabbed Jim's hand. Sudden sparks of hatred entered Spock's eyes, and similar sparks sparked in Uhura's eyes, who had re-entered the cafeteria to apologize or tell Leonard off. One of the two.

"Leonard! I must insist that you move away from the Captain. He is unstable." Spock said, always logical, even in the face of immense jealousy.

"Unstable my ass, Spock!" Kirk drawled as he gripped Leonard's hand tighter, as if Leonard was even was considering going over to Spock and holding _his_ hand.

Leonard rolled his eyes at their incompetence and dragged Kirk, still screaming at Spock, towards the Sickbay. Once Spock was out of range, Jim swerved around and sprawled across Leonard.

"Knew you were there for me buddy. I jus' knew it." He murmured into Leonard's shoulder. Leonard then half helped – half dragged Kirk over to the Sickbay.

"Be quiet, Jim. You know I only did that to because I'm legally obligated too. And I'm not allowed to stand by while Spock beats the shit out you." Leonard reminded him gruffly.

"I don't know about that, Lenny. I felt some _looove _in your touch." Jim said, making the word _love_ long and sing-songy. He snuggled up to Leonard, closer than humanly possible, and sighed contently. Leonard wiggled away from his grip and snorted.

"Love in my touch? God, Jim. You sound like a soap opera." Leonard continued dragging Kirk along the long corridor to the Sickbay. He reached the door, and pounded the access code into the door, muttering curses under his breath all the way. Kirk complied, staring at Leonard like he was the last human on earth for him. The last soul he could gaze upon before falling into a chasm of fiery death.

Leonard didn't want to be Kirk's chasm of fiery death. He wanted to be his friend. Only his friend. Only Spock's friend too. _You can't be friends with a guy without him falling in love over you, can you Leonard? Remembered what happened with Kyle? He loved you, Lenny. As much as Kirk and Spock do. _A tiny little voice sounded at the back of Leonard's head.

_SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! _Leonard answered back, almost screaming it out loud. He pushed Kirk onto a bed, and got Kirk's special medical kit. Special, because Kirk is allergic to _every goddamn thing_ he had in his regular medical kit. And that annoyed the hell out of Leonard. But it made him feel warm and squishy inside for some unknown reason.

He liked to feel like only he could cure him, to make him all better again? Maybe so.

He liked to see Kirk vulnerable? Most likely.

Leonard brushed off these thoughts and glanced over to Kirk, surveying the deepest and most bleeding wounds with a critical eye. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu, but hey. Kirk had been in the Sickbay so often he practically had his own bed and dermal regenerator.

Kirk groaned when Leonard began cleaning the cuts with alcohol.

_Infant. _Leonard said internally.

They stood in silence for a while, Leonard cleaning Kirk's wounds and bandaging them, while Kirk stayed curiously silent.

"Bones?" Kirk whispered, sounding like a 5 year old.

"Yeah , kid?" Leonard said calmly, expecting it to be about Leonard's feelings for him. He wasn't disappointed.

"Do you at least like me as a best friend?" Kirk said, eyes shining. "I mean, if I'm just a stupid kid, why do you hang out with me at all? I must be an eternal annoyance for you." He looked down, looking startlingly like a kid who had just been denied cookies before dinner.

Leonard knew the answer in a second.

"Of course I do, darlin'. I hang out with you, because I sure as hell won't hang out with Spock, or any other kid on this ship. Scotty's okay, but you're the one that always makes me feel better when I'm down, and you are the only one who talks me away from the edge. And yes, you are an annoyance. That answer all your questions, kid?" Leonard reached over and ruffled Jim's blonde hair, being uncharacteristically pleasant, and then quickly returned to his more usual cranky state.

"Now, sit your goddamn ass down on the goddamn bed, Jim! I don't have all day!" Leonard grumbled, feeling slightly bad to be shutting the kid down. How does one deal with unrequited love? He would ask Kirk, a guy with many a crush on him, but that's out of the question entirely. Same with Spock. Who knows who else harbours a crush on him, except Chapel? That leaves only one person.

Chekov.

That's right.

Chekov.

Something about his accent, his teddy bear likeness, and his eyes made all the cadets swoon over him. If they were too old for him, they felt the need to coo at him and mess up his curls. And that's the person Leonard went too.

Not exactly the highest point in Leonard's career.

What's more pathetic than a thirty something old man asking a _seventeen year old _for relationship advice?

So after Kirk had left the Sickbay, sputtering gushy amounts of proverbial goo at Leonard about love, Leonard swallowed his pride and took the short journey to Chekov's room, only 3 doors down from the Sickbay.

Leonard arrived at the door, breathed deeply, and knocked three times on the metal door.

"Come in!" A chirpy Russian accented voice said cheerfully behind the door. The door slid open slowly, and Leonard stepped, eyes focused on nothing but the small body on the bed.

"Mr. Chekov," He was cut off by the chirpy voice again.

"Call me Pawel, zir! We aren't on za Bridge." Chekov said, smiling up at Leonard from his comic book. Leonard tried to see what he was reading, but all he saw was a guy with a red cape and blue tights before Chekov snapped the book shut, blushing heavily.

"Vhat did you vant, zir? Do I haf to get an exam now?" Leonard chuckled. Every time someone he came to visit someone, they immediately assumed that he wanted to cause them pain. And in the most part, they were right. Not this time.

"Look, kid. I need some advice." Leonard said, blushing and looking above the teenager's head.

"On vhat, zir?" Chekov said, cocking his head to one side.

As you can probably guess, Leonard was turning bright red.

"I need advice on… love." He said quietly. Chekov's face turned a bright pink. They both coughed at the same time and looked away.

"Couldn't you ask the Keptin?" Chekov said, clearly pleading to get Leonard out of his room and out of this situation.

"Can't kid. He's the one I need… advice… about." Leonard said, looking at his feet and shuffling them around a bit on the wood floor. Chekov winced at the squeaking noises, and responded;

"Vhy did you pick me, zir? I'm only sewenteen." Chekov said, a look of confusion muddling his features.

"Are you kidding me, kid? All the cadets love you! You must always have to deal with that every day!" Leonard said, shaking his hands everywhere and making very weird hand gestures.

"It iz annoying, zir, but I kinda vanted to ask you a qvestion." Chekov said, looking at his hands.

"Sure kid, go ahead." He said, giving Chek-Pavel one of his rare smiles.

Boy, what a smile.

His red chapped lips curled over his white teeth, and one of the edges of his lips rose slightly above his gums, making his smile lopsided and childish, un-aging his face by a good 10 years.

His whole face changed, cheekbones suddenly appearing, wrinkles disappearing, a sparkle instead of a glare in his dark eyes.

As most female cadets [and some men] would put it, whenever Leonard smiled, the sun would open up and give you its warmth and make you feel like you could do anything, as long as that smile shone for you, just you.

Only a few people got a Leonard McCoy smile.

Pavel Andreivich Chekov is proud to call himself one of them.

Chekov gazed at Leonard's smile a second too long before replying;

"I like zhis… perzon. I don't know if he likes me…" Chekov shut his mouth quickly, catching his slip. Leonard's face was surprised, though not completely astonished. He took a seat on his bed, feeling strangely like his own dad when he was his age.

"I kinda saw that coming, kid. Who is the lucky guy?" Leonard said, giving Chekov another earth-shattering smile and poking him in the ribcage. Chekov just shook his head, and Leonard poked him again.

"Is it the Captain? Spock? Scotty?" He said, letting the question trail off. Chekov shook his head more fervently.

"Is it… Kyle? I know who it is!" Leonard yelled out suddenly, and Chekov was taken aback.

"It's Sulu, isn't it? It is. Goddamnit! I'm acting like a teenager. Is it Sulu though?" He said, poking him for a third time. Chekov just looked sadly up at Leonard, and shook his head.

"I give up. I'll know it sooner or later." Leonard said again, shrugging his shoulders and getting up from the bed.

"Why are you leaving, zir? I thought you had something to ask me." Leonard looked conflicted for a second, and shook his head.

"Nah, kid. I'll see you later, okay? And come and tell me when you find out if he likes you back. I want to know." He said gravely.

Chekov nodded once, and returned to his comic book. The only indication Leonard had left was the door opening and closing, and the musky scent his deodorant left behind. Chekov breathed the precious scent particles in, and asked himself why, why didn't he tell him?

Only if Leonard had guessed himself.

He would have gotten it right.

I wish he would smile again.

**A/N: I completely butchered Chekov's accent. I'm sorry.**

**Plot TWIST! :O**

**I'm in love with McCoy's smiles. I just want a huge picture of one. **

**Please read and review **


	8. Chapter 8

Leonard smiled as he walked down the hallway back to the Sickbay. For whatever reason, Chekov always made him smile. Perhaps it was his accent. Leonard shrugged. _Whatever._

He forgot Chekov the second he walked into the Sickbay. The two wonder boys were there again. Jim; all gashed up from the bottom down and holding his head, and Spock; green blood turning his gray pants black and a long gash running across his cheek.

Leonard walked over to the wall, and whammed his head it.

"Stop that, Leonard. This time we didn't hurt each other." An exhausted Jim said, slumping across the bed.

"I agree. Also, the act of hitting your head on a solid object, such as a wall, may make you experience possible head trauma."

"SHUT UP, SPOCK." Leonard said, back to the patients as he motioned Chapel to come over.

"Christine? Could you take care of these imbeciles? I want to do paperwork." Christine nodded, and headed over to the boys, despite the growing number of complaints from Jim.

"We can't even explain what happened to us?" Jim said, whining shamelessly.

"I've heard everything. Christine, just… fix them." He gestured in their direction, and thundered over to his office. The flowers Jim gave him were still barely alive. This made Leonard feel a pang of remorse, and he reached over the desk to stroke the dying petals. This movement made the petal fall of the stem, and Leonard looked away, saddened. He tried to muster up the courage to go out there and apologize, but the manly man part of him wouldn't let him. He just sat behind the desk like a coward. Leonard felt his eyes drooping shut, the word coward repeating in his head again and again.

Leonard awoke some time later, with the face of James T. Kirk right above his.

"OH MY GODAMMIT, JIM!" He yelled as he squirmed away from Kirks face.

"Just having some fun, Bonesie." He said, poking Leonard in the chest.

Leonard glared at Jim until he stopped smiling, and looked down at his feet.

"Why are you here, darling?" Leonard said, turning around to shuffle some paper around on his desk. He tried to ignore the feeling that Jim was staring at his…. _cough._

"I never got to tell you what happened to me and Spo-!"

"Whoops, don't care." Leonard said passively, as he typed something in a keyboard on the wall. A glass vial filled with an amber liquid popped out, and Leonard took a swig of it.

"No alcohol, Leonard!" A passing Chapel yelled. He grimaced and waved his fist in her direction.

"Goddamn Chapel.": He growled to himself as he put the small vial away under his desk.

"Why are you in here anyway, Jim? I got stuff to do." He said to Jim, heading over to his desk and plopping himself down.

"I came over to see your sunny face, Leonard!" Leonard stared at Jim for a second before realizing he was joking. He laughed shakily, and put his head on the desk.

"You know, there was a term for that in the early 21st century. They called it the *headdesk*." Jim informed Leonard.

"Not helping, Jim!" He said, voice muffled by the desk. He looked up and saw Jim's face leaning over him again. He groaned and put his head back on the desk with a thunk.

"Cheer up, Leonard! What's bothering you?" Jim said cheerfully, poking Leonard between his shoulder blades.

"You. You're the problem." Jim laughed, and poked him harder.

"Seriously though. What is it?" Leonard scoffed at Jim's adolescent behaviour which went unheard, and considered it seriously for a second.

"My ex-wife, my daughter, prostate exams are coming around," Jim snickered at this. Leonard picked up his head, glared at him, and carried on.

"My lunch, my incompetent nurses, except for Chapel of course, and my hypo stocks are getting low." Jim laughed, the sound of sunshine, and said cheerfully,

"Is that all?"

Leonard sat up and allowed himself a small smile.

"Yeah it is, you goddamn bastard." He said goddamn bastard like he was saying best friend, warm and full of compassion.

Jim's heart picked up in double time. He loved seeing Leonard like this, smiling and happy. He was so sad when he talked Joanna and Jocelyn.

_I swear, I'm going to kick Jocelyn in the mouth if I ever get the misfortune of meeting her. _

Leonard smiled if he had read his thoughts. Jim's heart beat so loudly that he could swear Leonard could hear it.

Oh, and did Leonard hear it.

Leonard doesn't have superhuman hearing, but he has been a doctor long enough to almost hear it and see the effects of a fast heartbeat.

Sweaty palms? _Check._

Biting his lip? _Check._

Blinking a lot? _Check._

Jim's heart pounded out a samba, and he was glistening. Leonard smirked at his friend, wondering if he should get over there and ask what was wrong; but he had an idea if he did that, Jim would suffer a small heart attack.

"Don't you have somewhere to go, Jim?" He said, propping up his head with an elbow on the table.

"I'm free as a bird, baby. Chapel excused me for my injuries. Scotty's in charge now." He gestured down at his heavily bandaged lower half and head.

"What did happen to you and Spock?" Leonard said, finally caving into curiosity.

"I thought you would never ask." Jim grinned, and sat down at the edge of the desk.

"Well, you know the Cardassian dilithium trade? Well, the Cardassians have a feast to welcome the newcomers to their land. Spock and I beam down, everything is peachy, and apparently they have a fruit that makes your skin melt. They say it's a pleasant sensation. It's not pleasant. No one told me this fruit melts, so I take a bit of it, and instantly the skin on my legs melt. I scream, and Spock comes over. He's chewing on a piece of the fruit too, unaware. I yell at him to spit it out, and he does, but not before his legs melt together. He is obviously trying to hold back a scream, and I'm not holding back _anything. _Finally a Cardassian elder comes by, and gets us calm. Gets me calm. Whatever. Our legs get separated, but there is blood everywhere and we have to beam up. When I try to get up, I hit my head on a metal beam." Jim finished, taking a deep breath.

"And that's how it happened?" Leonard said, cocking an eyebrow up at him.

"Exactamondo, old friend!" He hopped off the desk and played with the figurines on the shelf above his non-functioning fireplace.

Leonard watched with amusement. Jim was just that charismatic to take all Leonard's attention while he wasn't doing anything.

"Now you have to get out. I actually have stuff to do. Get ready for the prostrate exams." A sparkle danced in Leonard's eye, and Jim threw his head back and laughed.

"Well, see you then, good buddy." Jim waved a hand at Leonard, and left the office, practically skipping.

Leonard watched Jim's retreating back go out of sight and placed his head back on the desk.

_*headdesk* _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own Matt Darby. All of the other characters are not mine. **

Leonard McCoy burst into the Bridge with the force of 1,000 Atomic Bombs, medical bag and tricorder clenched tightly in his hand.

"JIM! WHAT… THE… FUCK… IS GOING… ON!" Leonard screamed between gasps.

"Matt Darby is injured. Dislocated shoulder or something. Why are you so worked up?" Jim said calmly as he pointed at a bleeding, seizing man on the floor.

"JIM! What happened to this ship? It's in complete shambles!" Leonard yelled as he ran over to Matt who was lying by a large chunk of the wall, crying out loudly.

"It was attacked by Klingons," Jim said, looking over the troubled crew and seriously messed-up Bridge as if he was looking at a sunset in the country.

"Here I was, checking inventory, and the world suddenly tipped on its side!" Leonard muttered as he looked over Matt's battered body only to be interrupted by a stoic voice.

"The Enterprise is not a world. Also, worlds cannot tip." Spock said, appearing out of nowhere. The only indicator he'd been there when the Klingons fired was slightly dishevelled hair.

Matt started to shake uncontrollably, and a look of pure panic came over Leonard's face.

"Matt is having a seizure! Someone, call up Chapel and tell her to make the Sickbay ready!" Leonard yelled, and Uhura complied, telling Chapel smoothly to get the Sickbay prepared for a patient.

Leonard nodded in satisfaction, and yelled out.

"Someone, help me move Matt!" He yelled towards them, and Spock and Jim rushed over to Leonard's side.

"I'll help you, Leonard."

"I can help, Bonesie!"

Both of them chipped in at the same time.

Leonard looked them over, appraising strength and speed.

"Chekov! Help me!" He yelled out to the Russian teenager.

"Yis, Meester McCoy!" Chekov jumped up from his seat in the front, cheek lightly scratched but otherwise okay.

"Grab one shoulder. I'll grab the other. Focus on walking him over to the Sickbay." Leonard snapped at Chekov, who complied with a "Yis, Meester McCoy!"

He grabbed one shoulder, and Chekov grabbed the other.

Matt let out a shriek and writhed in agony.

"DAMMIT! He has a dislocated shoulder!" Leonard muttered.

"Chekov, let go of him and grab my tricorder!" Chekov nodded and ran over to the forgotten tricorder on the ground.

Leonard picked Matt up in his arms, [Again, he is strong for an oldish man], making Matt groan a little, and Leonard muttered softly to Matt,

"It'll be okay. You'll be okay. Shhhh." He said reassuringly, and Matt sighed a bit and stopped moving.

"You got it, Chekov?" Chekov was rooted to the spot, clutching the tricorder tightly, swallowing deeply.

".. Yis, zir." He rushed over to Matt's lifeless body, and beamed up at McCoy.

"Let's get moving then!" Leonard yelled and ran, trying not to jostle Matt too much, with Chekov trailing behind.

"Chekov, make sure he doesn't die, okay? Just until we get to the Sickbay?" Leonard said quickly.

"You got it, McCoy!" Chekov tried to sound chipper, but was saddened by seeing Matt in Leonard's arms.

_If only I got sick…_ Chekov thought glumly in his head. _He would carry me that way…_

"CHEKOV! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Leonard said, trying to balance Matt in his arms and trying to snap in Chekov's face. This would require several more hands than Leonard had, so he only managed a half-assed thwip sound.

"Sorry, zir." He ran along him again, and soon, they were at the Sickbay. Chapel was waiting with about a mile of bandages, and an operating table fully stocked with scalpels, sewing tools, and whatever Leonard could've needed for a long surgery. Matt was starting to whine and whispered something in Leonard's ear. Leonard leaned down and responded quietly. None of this did Chekov hear.

Chekov's heart sank, and a look of pure sadness came across his babyish features. No one saw it, except Chapel who was looking at the lieutenant worriedly.

"Chekov! What's wrong with him?" Leonard barked out.

Remembering the reason he was there, Chekov waved the tricorder over him and read out the print of the small screen.

"Dislocated shoulder, blood clots, mild lung damage, and a broken leg, zir!" Chekov yelled out.

Leonard cursed and peeled Matt off of him. Matt cringed, a look of unbearable pain across his face, and went still.

"Dammit! Chapel! Give me scalpel as 40cc's of prindozophine!" Chapel nodded once, and ran over to the medical cupboard, only to come out a second later with a small vial of green liquid in a hypospray.

Leonard grabbed it, and injected it straight into Matt's chest. A steady beeping started, and Leonard smiled. He then snapped on some grabbed a scalpel and went straight to work, cutting open Matt's chest and repairing delicate organs with a steady hand. Chekov looked away several times, he hadn't the strongest stomach, but he was engrossed with the expression on Leonard's face.

Calm, determination, and a tiniest bit of hope washed over Leonard's face, unmarred by sweat.

And Chekov, for one, couldn't look away.

A few hours later, Matt was on a Sickbay recuperating bed, pale chest sewed up with black stitches, and everyone was waiting for him to wake up.

Leonard grabbed a cloth to wipe the sweat off his forehead, and noticed Chekov for the first time for over 3 hours.

"Sorry you had to see the operation, Pavel. It must not look like the most pleasant thing. You can leave now, if you want too." Leonard said quietly. Chekov's sadness at the sight of Matt in Leonard's arms dissipated at the sound of his first name.

_He remembered! _Chekov felt like jumping up and down and clapping maniacally.

"I'll return to za Bridge, and tell ewerybody da good news." He said happily, and ran down the path to the Bridge.

"Keptin! Meester Darby survived!" Jim picked his head off the command panel, and grinned wearily at Chekov.

"That's good, Mister Chekov. Is Doctor McCoy still in the Sickbay?" Jim asked Chekov, a look of sadness on Jim's usual sunny features.

Spock appeared beside him.

"I wish to see him also, Mister Chekov. Is he still present at the Sickbay?"

"Yis he is, zirs. Follow me." Chekov said happily, and gestured to Jim and Spock to follow him.

Jim sighed, and picked himself up to follow Chekov with lazy steps.

Spock followed also, emotionless face as usual, but with unusual heaviness in his steps.

Chekov arrived at the Sickbay door, and knocked rapidly.

No voice came from within, so Chekov decided to let himself in. He was _Pavel, _not some random crewmember.

Chekov pushed the open button to see… a strange sight in front of him.

Leonard's lips were mashed onto Matt's, both of them with their eyes closed and both seemed to be enjoying it immensely. Leonard's body was at an awkward angle, him laying half on Matt and half off, avoiding Matt's stitches, but it was obvious that Matt didn't mind. He grabbed at Leonard's back, and Leonard leaned closer onto him.

"Uh, sorry zir. Iz this a bad time?" Chekov choked out, his eyes getting suddenly blurrier and blurrier with tears.

Leonard broke the kiss, and stared at the three men.

"Oh, hi Chekov. Jim! Spock! You're here too! That's great. Matt's doing fine," Matt waved at them, wiping his lips off with his arm, and Leonard smiled at him.

"Hello, guys. I'm doing better, thanks to Leonard. Thanks for coming to see how I'm doing!" Matt said, his crisp English accent echoing slightly off the metal walls.

"I know, Leonard. Uhura told me." Jim said glumly.

"Oh... Let's talk about this in my office." Leonard gestured to his office, and Spock, Jim, and Chekov followed him.

"You did not reveal you had a romantic relationship with Mr. Darby." Spock said.

Leonard chuckled.

"You only asked if I had romantic feelings for Jim. I didn't say I didn't have romantic feelings for someone else."

"Why Matt? What's so great about him? His accent, isn't it." Jim said, pouting and crossing his arms in front of him.

"That's part of it. I'm sorry I didn't say earlier. Matt only said he had feelings for me today."

Chekov's mind flashed back to when Matt was in McCoy's arms, and when he whispered to Leonard.

Chekov looked like the devil had his way with him. His eyes turned red from the unshed tears, shivers came across him, and his legs knocked together uncontrollably.

"Is something wrong, Chekov?" Leonard looked at Chekov's face closely, scrutinizing him.

A few minutes ago, Chekov might have kissed him.

Not now.

Not since Matt Darby.

Chekov turned and ran from Leonard's worrying eyes.

Chapel was right there, and caught Chekov in her arms.

"I know, sweetie. I know."

**Authors Note:**

**I heart the Eleventh Doctor! **

**And I decide the story as I go. I don't map it out.**

**That's why the plot's all over the place.**

**One more chapter to go! **

**And maybe an epilogue. **


	10. Chapter 10

"You know?" Chekov sobbed out into Christine's arms.

"Of course I do, sweetie. You looked so heartbroken when Leonard was kissing Matt. I'm sure Matt will still want to be friends. British guys are pretty cute." Christine cooed, patting Chekov's hair down.

"It's not Matt who I like! It's... It's… the doctor." Chekov sobbed into Christine's neck.

"Oh sweetie," Christine said soothingly, her voice full of pity. Chekov began to sob harder in Christine's arms, and Christine held him closer.

"Shh, baby. " She said quietly, reminding him of his mother back in Russia. This made have a complete meltdown, and he collapsed. She took him in her arms and rocked him, and soon, his sobs subsided into sniffles.

"Want some ice cream?" Christine said after a burst of inspiration. Ice cream made her little sister feel better after heartbreak at home. Who said it didn't work for a heartbroken Russian teenager?

Chekov nodded, and said quietly, "Can I have some rainbow sherbet?"

"You sure can. I'll get some, and you stay here, okay?" She said, wiping the tears off Chekov's cheeks.

"Okay." He said, feeling like a four year old.

She kissed his cheek, and went quickly out the door.

Chekov sat down on a Sickbay bed, bringing his knee's up to his chest. He rested his chin on his knees, and watched through the glass windows of Leonard's office.

Jim was sad, clearly. He was red in the face, and transitioning between pleading and crying.

Spock was stock still, nothing registered on his face, but his eyes were sad. If Vulcans could cry, Spock would be a crying, wet lump on the floor.

Leonard said things with a calm face, and Matt, who had just gotten up, walked over and slid his arm around Leonard's waist and was nuzzling Leonard's neck. Leonard laughed, a soundless chuckle, and pushed Matt gently off, careful to mind his stitches. Matt just put his arms around Leonard's neck instead. Jim watched this exchange with a gaping mouth, and Spock looked startled too.

Leonard said something, and Jim stormed out of the office, hands tightly clenched into fists, tears streaming down his cheeks. Spock followed suit, seemingly running after Jim. Nobody noticed Chekov in the corner, and he still sat there, watching Leonard kiss Matt over and over again. Leonard pointed over to Matt's bed after the millionth kiss, and Matt grabbed Leonard's arm and pulled him over to the bed.

Just then, Christine came in with a bowl of ice cream, and watched Chekov's face worriedly as Leonard and Matt kissed again, dead to the world.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go to my room." Christine said quietly.

Chekov nodded once, and allowed himself to be carried over to her room, new tears creating sticky paths on his already damp cheeks.

"Bye Leonard!" Christine called out to Leonard. Leonard broke the kiss, and nodded at Chapel, not seeing the weeping Chekov in her arms.

"Have a good evening, Chapel."

"You too, Leonard."

"Don't worry, I will." He winked at Matt and Matt snickered.

Chapel scoffed in disgust, and opened the Sickbay door, cooing at Chekov all the way.

It seemed slightly ironic that 3 hours ago, Chekov wished Leonard was carrying him like this.

Now, it was Christine, because of Leonard.

Christine opened the door to her room, and laid Chekov down on her bed.

She gave him the ice cream, and left to get some tissues, leaving Chekov alone in the room.

For this she felt incredible guilt.

She knows what heartbreak felt like. Spock broke her heart 6 ways to Sunday, and yet she still cares for him. When word got around that Spock liked Leonard, Christine felt ready to hurt the doctor.

Now with the hurt he caused Chekov; poor, sweet Chekov; she felt ready to murder him.

She passed by the Sickbay and heard noises from inside. One British, one southern.

Christine checked around her to make sure no one was watching, and leaned in to listen.

"Thanks for that, Matt. Spock and Jim were getting annoying. Do you still think they like me?"

Southern. McCoy.

"No problem, Leonard. And, no. Definitely not."

British. Matt.

"Ready to be my pretend boyfriend for a while?"

"Do I have to get you flowers?"

"Yes."

Mixed laughter.

"Have you ever seen Doctor Who?"

"What's that?"

"Never mind."

"Better rest up, Matt. Big day tomorrow."

"Big relationship reveal. Got it."

Christine tore away from the wall. Leonard was faking with Matt!

All of Chekov's tears, Jim's screams, and Spock's sadness.

All for nothing.

Chapel felt a hole being ripped in her heart, a mending one ripped open again.

All of their love, gone toward this snivelling excuse for a man.

Chapel felt a pang of guilt about saying this for her boss, but dismissed it.

She had half the mind to storm in there and tell him off.

But no.

She had a broken heart to fix. Several, actually.

Roger and Leonard were just the same.

This is what happened with Leonard McCoy.

You fall for him, in love with his smile, his laugh, his drawl,

And he makes you believe that he loves you too.

But he doesn't. He can't love you.

So he beats your heart and mind into pulp with games and charm.

And this, my friends, this is the curse of Leonard McCoy.

**A/N:**

**I'm now out of love with McCoy, because I made him a douchebag.**

**I had a Rose Tyler moment when Chekov says he doesn`t like Matt, he likes the Doctor… **

**DOCTORZ FTW**

**Thank you to all the reviewers, and the people who put me on their list of awesome people.**

**Chekov gives you all some ice cream.**


End file.
